londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The '''2016 London Bird Report' is now out - to get a copy please click here'' 'Thursday 13th December 2018' *Brookmill Park: Common Gull, Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) 'Wednesday 12th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 18 Common Gull, Kingfisher Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Black Park: 4 Mandarin, 2 Crossbill (C Lamsdell) *Boxer's Lake: 3 Egyptian Goose, 3 Tufted Duck m 2f, 70 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Enfield - Silverdale, EN2: m Blackcap (Robert Callf) *Epping Forest (Highams Park/Woodford Green): Firecrest￼, 7+ Goldcrest, Redwing, Coal Tit, Nuthatch (Mike Smith) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Tufted Duck m, Teal m, Little Grebe, Water Rail (John Bushell) *Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail (Tom Moulton/Sue Gore/Judith Simmons) *London Wetland Centre: 3''' (possibly 4) '''Bittern (1 N shore main lake, 1 in reeds W side of main lake, 1 very close to Headley hide and one near WWF hide), 2 Peregrine on Charing Cross hospital, 4 Common Snipe (1 main lake, 3 wader scrape), 1m 1f Pintail main lake (Martin Honey) *North Sheen Rec: small flock of redwings (first of winter), pr grey wagtails (Peter Hart) *Oakwood - Merrivale, N14: Black-headed Gull with yellow darvic ring T8UC ringed perched on lamp post (Robert Callf) *Ruislip Manor Station: Red KIte circling overhead (Nigel Barratt) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Stave Hill: Kingfisher (John Cadera) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Little Owl, Red-legged Partridge, 53 Canada Geese, 3 Greylag Geese plus 1 `farmyard', Little Egret, 3 Teal, c60 Redwing, 12 Fieldfare (John Colmans) *Trent Park: m Goosander, Green Woodpecker, Little Grebe, 3m Pochard, 2 Teal m,f, 2 f Tufted Duck. ( Pete Lowman). 'Tuesday 11th December 2018' *American Embassy - Nine Elms Lane: 2 Egyptian Geese landed in water feature out front (Michael Mac) *Ashtead Station: 1 Cormorant nw over 08.30 (Neil Batten) *Battersea Park Lake: 2 Mandarin, 3 Pochard, 20 Shoveler - singing (briefly) Song Thrush (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, singing Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) *Clissold Park: 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 male Shoveler, 2 Gadwall, 2 juv Peregrine on St Mary Church (Ernest Thomason) *Erith (Thames foreshore off Corinthian Manorway): incl 160+ Black-tailed Godwit, 5 Dunlin, 26 Redshank, 2 Shelduck and 26 Teal (Mike Robinson) *Hampstead Heath: 20 Siskins feeding on alders, Sanctuary Pond, Kingfisher too (Pete Mantle); also a Chiffchaff at High No.1 on the weekly MBS walk *Heathrow: Harris Hawk. (Adam Cheeseman) *Lamorbey Park, Sidcup: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Cormorant, 3 Common Gull, 40 Black-headed Gull, 2 Tufted Duck, Grey Heron, Grey Wagtail, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Brambling, Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, Goldcrest (Eric Brown) *London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern, 1 Pintail-m, Water Rail & Fieldfare (Shailesh Patel) *London Zoo: Blackcap 1 (Sam Jones) *Margravine Cemetery: Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *Mill Hill NW7: 14 Fieldfare in garden (S Blake) *Priest Hill SWT: Woodcock, 1m Bullfinch, 4+ Linnet, 3+ Skylark, 8 Meadow Pipit, Fieldfares, Redwings and Pheasant (Isaiah Rowe) *Primrose Hill: v dark Common Buzzard high W 1000, 20 Fieldfare N 0800-1000, 15+ Redwing (Twitter) *Rainham Marshes: 8+ Caspian Gull all 1w (Dante Shepherd) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Tottenham Hale: 6+ Fieldfares in Kessock Close N17 9PW at 13.00 (Quentin Given) *Trent Park: Cormorant, m Gadwall, m Goosander, 30 Black-headed Gull, Kestrel, 3m Pochard, 3 Shoveler 2m f, 2 Teal m f, 4f Tufted Duck, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Pete Lowman) *Walthamstow Wetlands: Reed Warbler in No 3 reed bed for second day, Scaup (Jo Wheeler, Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw): 2 f Goldeneye on West Warwick, also 3-4 Chiffchaffs in NW corner (Quentin Given) *Woodford Green: 3 Chaffinch, 1-2 Goldcrest, Wren, 12 Siskin, Little Egret, Grey Wagtail, c6 Redwing and Male Blackcap (Ken Murray) 'Monday 10th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 18 Fieldfare W, 56 Woodpigeon NE, Meadow Pipit N, Kingfisher, pair adult Mute Swan Tunnel Res (APOG Birders) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: Pintail, 6 Goosander 4m, 2f, 13 Teal (Chris Baldwin) *Denham Lock: Goosander on river (Dan Pinkham) *Denham Quarry: Goosander (Dan Pinkham) *Enfield Town - Gentleman's Row: Black-headed Gull with white darvic ring TXPM ringed (Robert Callf) *Fulham Palace Meadows Allotments: Song Thrush heard (1st in a long while) (Nathalie Mahieu). *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 18 Redwing w. (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, 14 Water Rail, Goldeneye, 2 Peregrine, Jack Snipe, 6 Snipe, 3 Shelduck, 14 Mandarin (WWT website) *Pinner HA5: Red KIte, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Coal Tit, Ring-necked Parakeet (Nigel Barratt) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 1 Barnacle Goose, 36 Pochard, 70 Stock Dove, 18 Avocet, 47 Black-tailed Godwit, 18 Dunlin, 37 Snipe, 3 Yellow-legged Gull (adults), 6 Marsh Harrier (2m 4 f/imm), 1 Barn Owl, 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Peregrine (juv f), 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (flyover west), 3 Rook, 7 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, 1 Blackcap (m), 20 Redwing, 40 Fieldfare, 4 Water Pipit, 4 Rock Pipit (Niall T. Keogh) *Richmond Park: 6 Woodcock (Richmond Park Bird Group) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 14 Redwing w. Also noticeable ne movement of Wood Pigeons am (Neil Batten) *West Finchley Station: Not sure if this is of note but Painted Lady Butterfly on platform. Then boarded the 820 charring cross train in the final carriage and got off at Highgate. Not sure of the origin of this butterfly given the time of year. (Samuel Levy) *Trent Park: Little Grebe, 4 Mandarin Duck, 3m f, 2 Eurasian Teal pr upper lake, 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f lower lake, m Common Pochard, 2f Tufted Duck, Common Buzzard, 2 Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 2+ Treecreeper, 5+ Goldfinch, 10+ Siskin (Robert Callf);also Cormorant, m Goosander, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk (Pete Lowman) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Meadow Pipit, Skylark, 5 Mistle Thrush, Little Owl, Kestrel, 3 Teal, 3 Shoveler, 4 Gadwall (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 3 Chiffchaff, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Stock Dove, Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 37 Gadwall, 51 Shoveler, 36 Teal, Siskin (Nick Croft) *Woodberry Wetlands: Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Teal, 5 Shoveler, Coal Tit, Peregrine, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Female Sparrowhawk 7.50 am + Common Buzzard 8am over, then several flocks of Redwing North biggest 25+, Grey Wagtail with 4 Little Egrets over at 4.10pm and Tawny Owl flew from roost tree at 4.20pm.(Ken Murray) *Woolwich Reach: lower foreshore fronting fmr Royal Arsenal covering TQ4379 & TQ4479 - incl 38 Black-tailed Godwit (Mike Robinson) *Worcester Park: Little Egret on Beverley Brook, Red Kite flew south west (Bob Smith) 'Sunday 9th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 4 Fieldfare N, WEBS (combined Boating Lake & Wood Green Res & environs): Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Mute Swan, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 51 Mallard, 6 Mallard hybrids, Aylesbury Duck, 4 male Shoveler, 5 Pochard, 38 Tufted Duck, 8 Canada Goose, 31 Coot, 16 Moorhen, 246 Black-headed Gull, 38 Herring Gull, 20 Common Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 6 Cormorant (APOG Birders). That so-called Aylesbury Duck is almost certainly NOT a true Aylesbury, a rare breed with a distinctive pale flesh-coloured bill that contrasts sharply with bright orange legs & feet; feral white ducks are almost always descended from the Pekin duck, a white-plumaged Mallard with a yellow/orange bill, introduced from China in 1873. (Andrew Haynes) Thanks Andrew - always learning! (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe North Marsh, 15 Snipe, Little Egret, Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson); Water Rail, Kingfisher, 2 Little Egret plus Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk after walk (NW London RSPB Walk) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Grey Heron, Green Woodpecker, Song Thrush, 6+ Goldfinch (Keith Chambers) *Broomfield Park: Black-headed Gull with yellow darvic ring 2CHA at 14:50 GMT ringed (Robert Callf) *Coldfall Wood: 2 Treecreeper (Mark Fairless) *Dulwich Park: 1f Peregrine stooping very low over American Gardens towards lake at 13:30, 2m2f Shoveler, 2 Stock Dove (Paul Collins) *Epping Forest: 48 Redwing, 4 Goosander 2f 2m (on Connaught Water), Nuthatch, Goldcrest (Jon Agar) *Fairfield Avenue NW4: Nuthatch 1126 (london_birder tweet) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 6 Redwing (Samuel Levy) *Honor Oak Park SE23 garden: 9 Ring-necked Parakeets, 8 Wood Pigeon, 2 Great Tit, Dunnock, Song Thrush, 1j Blackbird, Nuthatch, 2 Blue Tit, 2 Magpie, 2 Carrion Crow, 2 Collared Dove, Robin (Paul Francis) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern; pr Peregrine overhead (Les Evans-Hill). *Lonsdale Rd Res: (part of WeBS), pr Shelduck, 35 Shoveler, 2m Teal (Neil Anderson) *Osterley Park: 10 Fieldfare, 25 Redwing, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 2 Teal, 15 Shoveler, 6 Tufted Duck, 12 Cormorant, 4 Grey Heron, Buzzard, Peregrine (Nigel Dodd/ Osterley Birders) *Putney-Barnes Bridges (part of WeBS): 8 Egyptian Geese, 317 Mallard, 217 Teal, m Gadwall, 21 Tufted Duck, 36 Cormorant, 6 Grey Heron (Neil Anderson) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Sturgess Avenue NW4: 24 Starling, Greenfinch, Dunnock (london_birder tweet) *Sturgess Park: 2 Ringneck Parakeet, 2 Starling E, Chaffinch (london_birder tweet) *Thames Barrier Park: 1w Caspian Gull, 6 Yellow-legged Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) 'Saturday 8th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 4 male Shoveler & 13 Common Gull Boating Lake, 2 Redwing, 28 Herring Gull Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: Jack Snipe '''(video), 10 Common Snipe, 2 Egyptian Goose, Fieldfare, 2 Chiffchaff, Peregrine, Common Buzzard (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold) *Bushy Park: 2 little egrets, 3 grey herons next to Heron Pond at around 8:30 (Manuel Lovell) *Colindale Avenue NW9: 4 Starling 1559 (london_birder tweet) *Dollis Brook, Finchley: Winter Bird Survey Highlights: '''Snipe upstream, 10 Redwing, 20+ Goldfinch, 17 Fieldfare, 6 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush, 4 Coal Tit, 5 Nuthatch, 3 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy & Joan Arnold) *Edgware Road NW9: 4 Pied Wagtail, 19 Starling 1552 (london_birder tweet) *Fairlop waters: 26 Golden Plover, Common Buzzard, Kingfisher, 7 Pochard, 6 Shoveler, 5 Gadwall, 4 Red-legged Partridge, 200+ Fieldfare, 200+ Redwing, 100+ Lapwing (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Finchley: Garden N3 - Fieldfare (Samuel Levy) *Forty Hall CP: 17 Mandarin Duck 10m 7f, Black-headed Gull with black darvic ring XK52 ringed (Robert Callf) *Holyfield, LVP: Raven, Woodcock, 100 Fieldfare (A.Middleton) *Nicoll Place NW4: Green Woodpecker 1429 (london_birder tweet) *Ponders End, Alma Road flats, 1 Peregrine perched up high (A.Middleton) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 14:35 - 16:55: 3 Greylag into roost, Farmyard Goose, 31 Canada Geese, 2m Mandarin Duck, 4m,1f Teal, 2 Lapwing (Cow Field), 2 Woodcock (Owl + Cow Field), 17 Black-headed Gull, 64 Common Gull, 5 Herring Gull, Grey Heron, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Little Owl (heard), Kestrel, 45+ Rook (into Roost), 2 Coal Tit, 5 Goldcrest, 3 Song Thrush, 138+ Redwing into Roost, 20+ Fieldfare, 6 Meadow Pipit (into Roost), 14 Chaffinch (into Roost), 6''' Bullfinch (into Roost), f Reed Bunting (Owl Field) (Samuel Levy) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 Chiffchaff, 20 fieldfare, 3f Goldeneye, 1 Scaup, 2 Shoveler (Rhys Evans) *Woodford Green: Numerous sightings of Sparrowhawk this am between 8.30-10.20, certainly 3 birds involved possibly 4, with two interacting on one occasion, also Common Buzzard 2 sightings + numerous Redwings singles-multiples (Ken Murray) '''Friday 7th December 2018 *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Connaught Water: 5 Goosanders 4 males 1 female, also a pair of Ringed Teal, escapees I assume (J-P Elmes) *Greenford UB6: Grey Wagtail low over, calling (Neil Anderson) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Tufted Duck f, Teal f, Jack Snipe am, Water Rail, Chiffchaff 4 (Richard Green, John Bushall) *Grovelands Park: 8 Cormorant, 2 Mute Swan, 4 Egyptian Goose pr & two juvs, 7 Mandarin Duck 5m 2f, 5 Northern Shoveler m 4f, 10 Tufted Duck 4m 6f, f Smew - tame returning bird from previous years of suspect origin, 31 Moorhen, 38 Coot, 5+ Stock Dove incl singing males, 62 Black-headed Gull, Common Gull, m Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Nuthatch, Jay, f Chaffinch (Robert Callf) * Heathrow: Woodcock, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Water Rail. (Adam Cheeseman) *Middlesex University Campus: 2 Coal Tit 1033-1300 (london_birder tweet) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Swanscombe Marsh: 13.30-16.30. 13.00HT. Large HT wader roost: c90 Black-tailed Godwit, c70 Redshank, 12 Turnstone, c50 Dunlin, 23 Lapwing, 2 Curlew. C80 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Short-eared Owl, 3 Rock Pipit, 14 Gadwall, 68 Teal, 1 Snipe ( possible Jack ), 1 Mistle Thrush, 2 Song Thrush (Roger Keith) *Woodford Green: Tawny Owls calling c6am, 3 Little Egret, 6 Siskin, 2 female and 1 male Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Nuthatch, female Sparrowhawk over at 10.30am, + male Peregrine c1pm (only my 4th this year circa a dozen sightings in 2017), also over 2 Chaffinch and 25+ Redwing (Ken Murray) 'Thursday 6th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 2 Redwing, male Peregrine hunting over local gardens (Bob Watts) *Brent Street NW4: Song Thrush, 6 Starling 1345-1451 (london_birder tweet) *Glebe Crescent NW4: Long Tailed Tit 0904 (london_birder tweet) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Tufted Duck pair, Teal f, Jack Snipe, 'Grey Wagtail, 3 Chiffchaff (John Bushell) ''the jack snipe tends to show first thing *Hackney, Albert Close E9: Redwing (Jan Dobbie) *Harefield: Redwing, '''Barn Owl, Tawny Owl 6.40am TQ048898 (Dan Pinkham) *Middlesex University Campus: Goldcrest 1008 (london_birder tweet) *Morden Hall Park: 5 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Little Egret, Chiffchaff, 2 Kestrel, Teal (Nick Rutter) *Redcliffe Square SW10: male Sparrowhawk over, 2+ Goldcrest 15:00 (Bill Haines) *St James's Park: Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Soho Square: 4th winter Caspian Gull 1525-1538, 2 Jackdaw, Goldfinch (london_birder tweet) *Southgate - Grovebury Crt, N14: 21 Collared Dove - a new high count for this site (Robert Callf) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 14 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail (Neil Batten) *Town Park, Enfield: 3 Northern Shoveler 2m f Carr's Basin (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Little Grebe, 2 Grey Heron incl leucistic bird, 3 Mandarin Duck 2m f, 7 Eurasian Teal 4m 3f - my highest count at this site, m Common Pochard, m Goosander, 2 Sparrowhawk adult m & f, Common Buzzard, Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 4 Coal Tit, 3 Nuthatch, 12 Siskin feeding in alders by lower lake, Bullfinch (Robert Callf). *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Scaup 'back on no4 res (5th consecutive winter), 7 Goldeneye, pr Peregrine, Kingfisher, Meadow Pipit, 12 Fieldfare (Walthamstow Birders). *Woodford Green: Female Blackcap (first for a month), 2 Chaffinch, 4 Siskin, 2 Nuthatch, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Redwing and a Grey Wagtail. (Ken Murray) 'Wednesday 5th December 2018 *Alexandra Park: Kingfisher, 20+ Common Gull Wood Green Res (Bob Watts) *Allington Road NW4: Long Tailed Tit, Cormorant E, 67 Feral Pigeon 1255-1300 (london_birder tweet) *Blackfriars Bridge: 1 Woodcock flew over at 19:30, quite low over Tate Modern (Paul Collins) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Jack Snipe, 14 Common Snipe, Water Rail, Egyptian Goose (S Blake) *Broomfield Park: 8 Northern Shoveler 6m 2f, 2 Black-headed Gull with darvic rings - red P1 and yellow 2BKT, 12 Moorhen, 11 Coot, Fieldfare, 2 Song Thrush, 3+ Mistle Thrush incl singing m, 16 Magpie, m Nuthatch (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: Tufted Duck pair, Teal f, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Jack Snipe, Grey Wagtail, 4 Chiffchaff (John Bushell) *Grovelands Park: redhead Smew (James Palmer) *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 1 Redwing se, 1 Meadow Pipit nw (Neil Batten) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Bittern, Goldeneye, Water Pipit, Shelduck, 4 Snipe, 2 Pintail, 2 Sparrowhawk, 28 Greylag Goose (WWT website) *Morden Cemetery: 50 Goldfinch feeding on plane seeds (Bob Smith) *Park Road NW4: Brambling, Goldfinch, Jackdaw, 5 Starling E (london_birder tweet) *Roehampton SW15: ad Peregrine perched (J.Wilczur) *St James's Park: Woodcock flew from Duck Island and across Lake towards Leaf Yard at 14:30, 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent), 3 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Wigeon, dead ringed Coot (Andrew Self) *Teddington: 37 Tufted Duck on main channel of Thames by Trowlock Island (Mike Foster) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c80 Redwing, c30 Fieldfare,c250 Common Gull, 2 Meadow Pipit, 5 Teal (John Colmans) *Trent Park: m Goosander, m Pochard, Red Kite, m Shoveler, Sparrowhawk, f Tufted Duck (Pete Lowman) 'Tuesday 4th December 2018' *Alexandra Park: Redwing NE, 38 Woodpigeon NE 0825-0950 (Bob Watts) *Bloomsbury, Montague Place, WC1: m Sparrowhawk dead on pavement (Simon Bradley) *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Epsom/Walton Downs: 1 Common Snipe, 7 Red-legged Partridge, 135+ Skylark, 40 Goldfinch (Steve Gale) *Erith (Thames' Forshore): incl 350+ Black-tailed Godwit, Gadwall, Grey Wagtail, 8 Redshank, Rock Pipit and 39 Teal (Mike Robinson). *Honor Oak Park SE23 garden: 2 Carrion Crow, 4 Blue Tit, 4 Wood Pigeon, 2 Collared Dove, 2 Robin, 2 Magpie, 3 Great Tit, m Blackcap, 1m 1j Blackbird, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet, Goldfinch, Dunnock, Nuthatch (Paul Francis) note re Robin - 1 stayed on the ground; the second bird fed from bird feeders like a Tit; only 1 bird at a time visited. *Leatherhead, Randalls Way: 4 Redwing w, 2 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Middlesex University Campus: 1 Rook, 1 Blackcap, 10 Long Tailed Tit E & NW over Grove Park 1353-1354 (london_birder tweet) *Primrose Hill: 3 Egyptian Goose S, 3 Stock Dove S, 60 Woodpigeon 55 NE/N & 5 S, 60 Fieldfare & 43 Redwing most SW before dawn, c15 Chaffinch over, m Crossbill foy ESE 0815 - skywatch 0730-0930 (Twitter) *Rectory Farm: Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, Little Owl, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 22 Meadow Pipit perched on overhead wires (Robert Callf) *Richmond Park: Little Egret, Grey Wagtail (M.Delpy) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail, Chiffchaff (Frank Nugent) *Teddington: 2 Little Grebe in Trowlock Island channel at 1300 (Mike Foster) *Trent Park: m Goosander, G S Woodpecker, m Pochard, 2 Shoveller m,f, 6 Teal 3m, 3f, f Tufted Duck. ( Pete Lowman ). *Tyttenhanger GPs and Willows Farm: 1st cy Caspian Gull, '''8 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, Kingfisher, 5+ Tree Sparrows, 2 Little Egret, c100 Linnet. (Steve Blake) *Walthamstow Wetlands: 6 Goldeneye, 2 Stonechats, 9 Fieldfare (Walthamstow Birders) *Whitewebbs Park: 18 Mandarin Duck 11m 7f ornamental pond nr King & Tinker PH, m '''Lesser Spotted Woodpecker, Redwing, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) 'Monday 3rd December 2018' *Alexandra Park: 10 Redwing, drake Shoveler, 5 Pochard Boating Lake, 31 Common Gull (24 Wood Green Res, 7 Boating Lake) (APOG Birders) *Canada Water: 85 Tufted Duck (John Cadera) *Cornmill Gardens: Little Egret (Tom Moulton) *Finchley Lane NW4: 1 Siskin S, 2 Starling (london_birder tweet) *Finsbury Park: Red Crested Pochard, Nuthatch (James Palmer) *Greenwich O2 mudflats: 12 Grey Herons, presumed 3rd winter Caspian Gull '''with missing left foot clean white head small dark eyes mirrors on p9 and p10 (Mike Paice) *Middlesex University Campus: 1 Nuthatch 0947 in Grove Park (london_birder tweet) *Priest Hill: 5 Skylark, 30+ Fieldfare, Kestrel, 10+ Meadow Pipit and 2 Reed Bunting (Isaiah Row) *St James's Park: Water Rail, 27 Redwing NW (Frank Nugent) *Snaresbrook: adult Caspian Gull still on Eagle Pond 11am (Quentin Given) *Trent Park: m Mandarin Duck, f Eurasian Teal, f Northern Shoveler, 2m Common Pochard, 2f Tufted Duck, m Goosander, f Green Woodpecker, 5 Blackbird, 2 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush incl one singing m, 8 Goldcrest, 4 Coal Tit, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) ; also 10 Mandarin 6m 4f (Pete Lowman) *Tyler's Common: Woodcock, 40 Fieldfare, 50 Redwing, 2 Chiffchaff on the fishery (from Colin Jupp) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: drake Goosander, m Sparrowhawk, Lockwood 10-11am (Lol Bodini). *Waterworks NR: Woodcock flushed 11.45, by boardwalk (Quentin Given) *Wanstead Flats: 8 Meadow Pipit, 300+ Common Gull, 20 + Shoveler, 10 Gadwall, 8 Teal, Sparrowhawk, Redwing, Little Egret (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: f Lesser Spotted Woodpecker', 17 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6 Coal Tit, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 8 Teal, 25 Shoveler, 48 Gadwall, 2 Little Egret, Great Crested Grebe (Nick Croft) 'Sunday 2nd December 2018' *Belvedere (Thames' Foreshore): incl 31 Black-tailed Godwit, Grey Wagtail, 2 Lapwing, 12 Ringed Plover (Mike Robinson) *Brent Reservoir: '''Jack Snipe', 19 Snipe, Green Sandpiper, Common Sandpiper, 3 Chiffchaff, Cetti's Warbler (Andrew Self); 3 Little Egret, Common Buzzard (in E Marsh), Blackcap (Roy Beddard, Andrew Haynes) *Canons Park, Edgware, HA8: Peregrine Falcon overhead, 2 Redwing, possible Hawfinch seen in flight and perched briefly in tall Ash Tree. See below nearby Seven Acre Lake. (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group. Next Canons Park Birdwalk Sunday 13 January 2019) *Crayford: 1w Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) *Forty Hall CP: Grey Heron, 5 Mandarin Duck 3m 2f, m Kingfisher perched 15:40 - 15:50 hrs, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) *Greenwich Ecology Park: 2 Teal m&f, Tufted Duck f, 2 Little Grebe, Water Rail, Jack Snipe, '''2 Fieldfare, at least 4 Chiffchaff (John Bushell & Conrad Ellam) Common Seal in the Thames. *Grovelands Park: 8 Mandarin, 2 Shoveler, 20+ Tufted Duck, 2 Cormorant (Paul Collins) *Highams Park area: 20+ Redpoll, Nuthatch, Grey Wagtail and a Goldcrest (J-P Elmes) *Hilfield Park Reservoir: 1 '''Caspian Gull (1st winter) in roost, 1 Goldeneye, 2 Little Egret (Tony Blake) *KGV: 7 Goldeneye (Christopher Wright) *King Henry's Wharf: 3w Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) *Rotherhithe: 1w Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) *St James's Park: 2 Water Rail (Frank Nugent) *Seven Acre Lake, Edgware, HA8 (Private Site): 2 female / first winter Goosander, 10 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, Great Crested Grebe, Little Grebe, 3 Little Egret, 2 Grey Heron, 81 Black-headed Gull, 2 Common Gull - see nearby Canons Park above (Bob Husband, NW London RSPB Group. Next Canons Park / Seven Acre Lake Birdwalk Sunday 13 January 2019) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: No sign of Siberian Chiffchaff all today, 1st W Caspian Gull, 2 Little Grebe, 64 Common Snipe, 1 Water Rail (Heard) (Barry Wright, Matthew Bournat, James King, Jack Headley et al) *Stoneleigh Broadway KT17: 1 adult Great Black-backed Gull s. 9 Fieldfare sw. 13:00 to 13:10 (Neil Batten) *Thamesmead: 1w + 2w Caspian Gull (Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) *Thames Barrier Park: 1w Caspian Gull '(Dante Shepherd, Rich Bonser) *Ten Acre wood area: 16 Teal, 2 Common Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, 2 Lapwing, 3 Common Snipe, 3 Stock Dove, 6-8 Skylark, 21 Meadow Pipit, c30 Redwing, 10 Linnet (Neil Anderson) *Totteridge Valley: c65 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, fem Reed Bunting, 3 Bullfinch, Rook, Grey Wagtail, Little Egret (John Colmans) *Walthamstow Marshes: 4 Stonechat (m N of boardwalk, pr near Bomb Crater Pond, f Leyton Marsh), Kestrel (m) Lammas Meadow (Alastair Dent) *Wimbledon Common: Meadow Pipit; 9 Fieldfare & c30 Siskin (Les Evans-Hill). 'Saturday 1st December 2018 *Alexandra Park: Male Shoveler, 50 Tufted Duck, 2 Pochard Boating Lake, 25+ Herring Gull, 4 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 12+ Common Gull, Kingfisher Wood Green Res (APOG Birders) *Brent Reservoir: 2 Jack Snipe, 19 Common Snipe, 2 Green Sandpiper, 1st-winter Yellow-legged Gull, 8 Little Egret, Common Buzzard, Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Bushy Park: 1 male Pochard on pond by main car park at 1000 (Mike Foster) *Crayford: 2 first-winter Caspian Gulls (one Polish yellow-ringed bird P:895) commuting between Jolly Farmers and Viridor in a'noon (Richard Bonser, Andrew Lawson) *Hither Green Cemetery: Peregrine following Ring-necked Parakeets to their roost site (Dave de Silva) *KGV Res: 2 Scaup (m & f), 18 Goldeneye (Sean Huggins) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 8 Mandarin, 3 Pintail, Goldeneye, 4 Common Snipe, Coal Tit, 4 Siskin sheltered lagoon (WWT website) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 2 Caspian Gulls (adult and 1st-winter) at tip end/Wennington Marsh in the morning (Richard Bonser); Short-eared Owl (Paul Richardson per ELBF FB); Barnacle Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Pintail, Sparrowhawk, 6 Marsh Harrier, 8 Avocet, 8 Curlew, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 400 Dunlin, 60 Common Snipe, Green Sandpiper, pr Peregrine, 13 Fieldfare, 7 Water Pipit (Alan Shearman, Phil Street, Brian Churches et al via ELBF FB) *Sevenoaks Wildlife Reserve: Siberian Chiffchaff tho very mobile, 5 Egyptian Goose, 11 Wigeon, 46 Pochard, 3 Little Egret, 1 Sparrowhawk, c20 Common Snipe, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, c10 Redwing, 6 Goldcrest, 3 Treecreeper, c45 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch (Calling) (Jack Headley); also c30 Common Snipe, SC w/ tit flock still but silent (Mathew Bournat tweet); 2 Water Rail h nr willow hide (Linturn Hopkins tweet) *Snaresbrook: Caspian Gull 4cy eagle_pond still (James Heal tweet) *Stocker's Lake: c20 Siskin behind Stocker's House TQ051934 (Anna Marett via Herts BC) *Trent Park: Common Buzzard, m Goosander, 5m Mandarin, 4 Pochard 3m f, Redwing, 2 Shoveler m f (Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger GPs: Caspian Gull ad & Yellow-legged Gull 2w main gp am (TyttGP tweet); also 30+ Common Snipe main gp (Steve Pearce via Herts BC) *Wanstead Flats: 6 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, 8 Gadwall, 2 Teal, Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) *Wanstead Park: 6 Goldcrest, 2 Chiffchaff, 18 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 12 Gadwall, Great Crested Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 2 Little Egret, 3 Siskin, no sign of Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Nick Croft) Archived News Link to previous months